


Skywatching

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee, conversation, and combing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywatching

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, all thanks to [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) 2 Year Anniversary Prompt, "Couple", and as a sequel to "[Another Planet's Sky](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/400475.html)".

  
Title: Skywatching  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Amita/Charlie/David  
Contemplating the burbling coffeemaker, Amita heard herself say, "You liked watching us." It was a lazy weekend morning, David asleep in her bed and coffee in progress, but she had woken up with that observation rolling uncertainly around her mind.

Charlie breathed audibly, arms tightening around her waist. "How could I not? You're beautiful, he's handsome, together you were unboundedly hot."

Amita smiled, relaxing a little, and Charlie continued, "Besides, the different vantage let me observe different details."

"Me too." Amita turned around to look into Charlie's sincere eyes. "I don't know why not being up close let me see you more clearly in some ways, but yeah. It was fascinating. You were fascinating."

Charlie's smile tilted sideways. "When you were watching me."

"You mean the guy moaning in math?" Amita framed Charlie's face between her hands, ruffling his sideburns, feeling his smile widen. "My adorkable, brilliant boyfriend? Yeah, I watched David, but I was watching you."

He laughed, sliding his hands up into her hair. "The same." Charlie's eyelids lowered, and Amita leaned in eagerly; then his fingers snagged in her hair and she winced. "Ack, sorry. Ow," he apologized, letting go.

"Ow," Amita agreed, deliberately not stepping back until Charlie's forehead unfurrowed. "I guess I should comb my hair."

"Let me?" Charlie lightly closed his hands around her wrists. "I'd really like to."

"Really?" He'd never asked before.

Charlie shrugged a little. "I love your hair," he said softly, almost shyly, and Amita nodded, turning her hands to squeeze his.

* * *** * *

  
When David got up, following the smell of coffee, he found them on the couch; Amita sat, palms flat and back straight, as Charlie carefully pulled a comb through a handful of her hair. He glanced over and she waved, both of them wearing the same cheerfully shy expression; David nodded in response, leaning against the doorframe as he smiled.  



End file.
